Brotherly Rival
by SakuraAya210
Summary: SUMMARY: As childhood friends, two people should stay with each other right? But Sakura was wrong when Uchiha Sasuke left her for America. And what happens when his brother Uchiha Itachi falls in love with the geeky best friend of his baby brother?
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY: As childhood friends, two people should stay with each other right? But Sakura was wrong when Uchiha Sasuke left her for America. And what happens when his brother Uchiha Itachi falls in love with the geeky best friend of his baby brother?

CHAPTER 1- FAREWELL

"Matteyo Sasuke-kun!" A girl was running in a sea of people but her eyes are fixed on the onyx eyes of the person she came for.

A gorgeous boy turned his head towards the source of the voice. She was wearing that geeky glasses again. And with her jeans, Converse, and jumpers, she looks like a typical nerd, but for him, she looks like an angel.

"Hn." He muttered.

Sakura was panting slightly as she finally caught up with Sasuke.

"I told you... I'll be coming right?"

"I was waiting for you for the last hour."

"Ne Sasuke... Should you really must go?"

The boy went silent and just look at the window.

"Yes." He said finally. "This is something I've always wanted to do. This is my dream."

"I see."

"We'll keep in touch."

"Of course. You should definitely come back when you become a famous singer and you have your own band ok?"

The boy nodded and slowly stretched his arms towarrds the smaller girl.

"Sasuke-?"

She didn't have the chance to continue her question because of the sudden crushing hug.

"I'll miss you Sakura."

She put her arms on his waist.

"Me too." She murmured.

"Flight No. 278995 Japan Airlines, now boarding." The feminine voice of the flight attendant was heard and the pink-haired girl has no choice but to let go.

"Goodbye Sakura."

"Bye Sasuke. Matteitano!"

"Ah."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- THE BROTHER

Yeah right. Turns out, the goodbye that Sasuke said was really a farewell. It has been two years and Sakura is a 17 year old young lady now, only the difference is that... she's still a geek, well for all the other girls from her school are. Minus her girlfriends Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and their one and only guy friend, the emo as ever Sai.

Her long pink hair is blowing on her glasses and stuck to her emerald orbs.

"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Coz you're amazing... Just the way you are."

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard the voice of her EX-bestfriend, Sasuke.

'What changed Sasuke?'

At first, they were writing e-mails day and night. But as days passed, the e-mails decreased until he wasn't sending anything at all.

She tried to call him several times, but she was greeted with hostility from his manager Karin.

"Sasuke-kun and his band, the Fire, is very busy and he doesn't have the time or any interest on talking with a girl someone like you."

"But-"

"He told me himself to block all calls from you."

Her eyes started to tear up again and before she knew it, she was crying in front of the huge screen in the middle of the street.

"What a crybaby."

"Jeez how old is she anyway?"

She looked up startled by the whispers of the people. She wiped her tears at the back of her hand and started tto walk quickly until she was running at full speed.

'Damn you Sasuke.'

Her vision was so blurry that she can't see anything until,

WHAM!

She collided with a brickwall, or so she thought.

"Are you allright?"

"Do I look like bloody okay?"

The man snorted and she looked up to see a breathtakingly gorgeous man holding out his hand towards her.

"I'm sorry okay?"

Sakura fixed her glasses and stood up on her own.

"Fine whatever." With that, she walked away and began to think of Sasuke once again.

"Wait! I just can't leave you here when you were hurt because of me."

"I bumped against a wall."

"No. You collided with my chest." He stated seriously.

And she burst out laughing.

"Are you saying that your chest muscles are that hard?"

"Feel for yourself." He stated and placed one of her hands on his chest.

Wamth flooded in her palms, fingers, and hands, she was blushing so she pulled her hand away from the stranger.

"Excuse me?! Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"I'm just stating a fact."

"But you're harassing me!"

"You wanted it too."

Her face puffed with anger. "Why you-!"

But the man stopped her and looked at her apologetically. "Look I'm sorry, and I really want to make it up to you. How about... some coffee?"

She sighed and smiled a little.

"Fine."

The man grinned and revealed his perfect white teeth. "I'm Uchiha Itachi."

The girl felt an unexpected jolt upon hearing the name of the handsome man but immediately dismissed it.

'There are many Uchihas in Japan.'  
"Haruno Sakura." she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes..."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- WOULD-BE SELF

After that incident, it was as if, something had switched a light within Sakura. She was with Itachi everyday, even at school.

She found out that he's studying at the same school she is: Konoha Academy. He's a senior, nineteen years old, football, baseball, and basketball player.

For short, he's popular.

And she's the school geek.

'Yeah, we're quite a match. I'm a junior, he's a senior, he's the popular, I'm the nerd.'

She's sitting on the bleachers now, watching Itachi and his friends Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Nagato, and Yahiko, playing basketball.

"Hey."

She didn't have to look up to see the person talking to her.

"What do you have Konan?"

"Some popcorn perhaps?"

She grinned and began taking handfulls from the box.

"Enjoying the game?"

"Yeah. Yahiko plays well, you must be proud Konan." She said teasingly.

"Shut up." But her face is as red as tomato.

Konan is Yahiko's girlfriend. The captain and the only cheerleader in their school who became her friend.

They ate in a comfortable silence when Konan noticed her glasses which keeps on sliding off.

"Why don't you try to wear contact lenses?"

"I can't."

"Why not? You have the money and it's more convenient."

"I'm not used to it."

"I see. But oh well, it's not the outside right?"

"Yeah."

"It's you. There's something about you that makes me happy. And I think Itachi can see it too. You're not the girl whom boys find it hard to fell in love with."

Sakura wrinkled her brows with confusion. "Ok. You lost me with what Itachi sees."

The blue-haired woman giggled. "You are so dense."

"What do you mean." Now confused as ever,

"Itachi likes you... loves you even."

It was as if, she inhaled all the oxygen inside the gym, her face paled and her emerald eyes widened.

But she just pushed Konan playfully. "Yeah, that's really funny Konan. And next to impossible. I mean, look at him, he's like a Greek god or something, I'm like the dorkiest geek, it's not right."

"What isn't? That two people despite their differences, couldn't love each other?"

Her cheeks reddened. "I do not like him!"

The woman scoffed. "Yeah rght."

"I''m a woman. I know things like that. But you seem like... like you love or loved someone already."

Onyx eyes crossed her mind and her heart began to beat faster. "I did. But things didn't work out... And we never had something to begin with."

"Sakura! Look out!"

And the ball came straight at her face.

Her glasses fell and she was knocked backwards.

"Are you okay?"

"A ball collided with my face. Do you think I'm okay?"

"As feisty as ever."

"Shut up Itachi."

She rubbed her forehead and looked up.

"I can't see anything."

But silence greeted her.

"Oh."

"Wow."

"God."

"Ah."

"Hn."

She can't make out anything from the blurry figures but all she knows is that everyone's staring at her like a frog.

"Excuse me. Blind woman here."

She was lifted off the floor by Itachi and carried her bridal style.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking you to the nurse. We'll borrow some contacts."

"But my glasses-"

"Are broken."

Hours later, she's sitted on a chair with a band-aid on her forehead and new contact lenses.

"Alright?"

She nodded at the man and studied Uchiha Itachi carefully. "Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already are."

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Do you by any chance... li-li-"

She stopped abruptly and reddened.

"What?"

She waved her hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't do that. You'll irritate your eyes."

"But I'm not used to it."

Her hands was held by Itachi's warm ones and held it for a moment.

"Don't rub it."

She gulped and nodded nervously.

"And just so you know, you look beautiful. Your eyes stands out without those things."

With that, her eyes averted from his to the mirror in front of them.

And indeed, a beautful face greeted her. Not the same geeky girl with the braided waist long pink hair, the nerdy glasses, or the the loose clothes she has been wearing.

Because of the incident, she needed to take off her jacket showing her firm curves, her captivating emerald orbs no longer hidden behind thick frames, and her long silky hair had come untied that comes all the way past her hips.

Her pink lips fomred a silent 'o' and she felt faint.

"That's impossible. That couldn't be me. I don't look anything like that."

Itachi laughed softly and looked at her. "Believe it or not that is you. And you're really blind if you tell me that you haven't noticed all that changes in your body."

"Well excuse me if I've been studying and too busy to put on some worthless makeup!"

"You don't have to, you're beautiful just the way you are." he said seriously.

her cheeks tunred of bright pink and she ran off.

"ByeseeyoutommorrowItachi."

The remaining man sighed and whispered softly. "Dense woman."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- TRUTH.

Lightning roared ar tthe skies again.

For the past two weeks, Sakura did nothing but avoid Itachi, there's this awkwardness she feel whenever they cross paths.

When she see his trademark black hair or eyes, she dart into the nearest corner immediately and go to the comfort room.

'I got to get this shit together.'

Droplets of rain began to drizzle and shower her face.

She began to walk home and tried to adjust her glasses out of habit when she realized that she stopped using them.

The rain became even more heavier.

She sighed and resumed her walking when again she bumped into someone.

"Gomenasa- Itachi..."

"Hn." He looked even more handsome within the two weeks she hadn't seen him.

"Gomen." She walked past him when a hand raked her arm and forced her gently to face the other way.

"Why are you avoiding me?" His voice cold and harsh.

"I-i... I'm not. I was just busy. So let me go."

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

His touch became gentle and tried to lift her chin and look into her eyes.

"Sakura please... You've been avoiding me, I'm not stupid, and the thing is, I feel like crazy trying to talk to you for tha past two weeks."

She stared at him dumbstruck. "I-i..."

"Tell me what's bothering you."

She swallowed and tried once and for all to tell him what she feels. "Do you... like me?"

It was his turn to stare at her and after a few moments, he enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Baka."

"What did you-!"

"Shut up Sakura. You're supposed to be a genius yet you don''t know."

"What?"

"I don't like you."

She stiffened with embarassment.

"I love you."

With that her humiliation turned into shock and finally, happiness.

As if life on its own, her arms encircled the waist of Itachi.

"I love you too."

The man in her arms went shocked for a moment but recovered just in time.

Her happiness turned into peals of laughter.

"What?" He demanded.

"We're soaking wet!"

He smirked and cupped her face.

And dipped his head to kiss her.

For him it's heavenly.

For her it's christmas.

They don't know how many hours passed before they parted.

"I love you Haruno Sakura."

"I love you too Uchiha Itachi."

Hours later:

Itachi sips a cup of tea while playing back the kiss they shared and the cold they're both suffering.

His hands went up to his lips and lingered there for a moment.

'Sakura...'

KRING!

His ringing phone wrenched him out from his thoughts and went to answer it.

"Outoto."

"Aniki."

He smiled, it's rare for him to call. "What makes you call in this hour?"

"I'm coming back."

He can sense the joy in his voice.

"About time. When?"

"Next week."

"That's great. You can meet my new girlfriend."

Hi scoffed. "Not unless she's some nasty cheerleading bitch, no thank you."

"Relax, this is not like Ayame. She's the... the geek as we call it."

"A bet then I presume."

"No. It's love."

"My my aniki. How the mighty have fallen. Well, if you love her, it must mean that she's kind, beautiful, and blind."

"As much as I miss our banter, I'll let this slide, but she is kind and beautiful."

"Well I'll meet her then and see who's this girl who managed to be the first love of the great Uchiha Itachi."

"Yeah yeah, just sleep so you'd grow tall, Sasuke."

"Whatever Itachi."

"Bye."

"Goodbye aniki."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- ARRIVAL

"So your brother is coming back."

They were sitted inside a cafe and Itachi just broke the news to a happy Sakura.

"Yes. I haven't told you that I have a brother because wel... I didn't had the time."

She stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Really? Or you're just an anti-social icecube."

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes and then smirked.

"I didn't had the time because a certain someone here keeps me busy..."

The young lady reddened before smiling.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night dear."

She took a sip of coffee before breaking the silence.

"So tell me about your brother."

"What is there to tell?"

"Well for starters, what does he look like? His character?"

"Hmm... Well he looks like me although I'm much more handsome, about the same height as me, he's 18 years old and he used to study at Konoha Academy too."

"Huh? He's 18... so that means he's a junior too?"

"Yeah. He left for America about two years ago. To study at some music academy and be a great singer as he says."

"Singer?"

"I think he's kind of famous now. Good for him though."

She looked at him playfully. "And why are you not a famous basketball player?"

He just shrugged. "The spotlight's not for me, and I already fulfilled my dreams."

"And what is it?"

"To have you as a girlfriend." And kissed her passionately.

Several girls looked at them with jelousy but the two seemed oblivious and continued as if nothing else exists.

But after a while, Sakura pushed him gently and looked at him seriously.

"I have something to tell you."

He stiffened for her expression is different.

"Are you going to break up with me?"

She laughed for a moment. "No! I just... I just want to tell you this."

"Hn."

"I fell inlove once, and really hard. One boy. But he just left me for his own reasons. We were the best of friends, and I thought that maybe one day he'll come back and we could start over again as friends. But nothing happened. For the past two years I've been waiting for him but he didn't even returned my e-mails or calls, so... I just want to say, please don't break my heart."

She did it rather pitifully that Itachi finds his fist clenching by itself.

"I promise. I will never ever leave you."

She heaved a sigh of relief and muttered a soft 'thank you.'

"Tell me."

"Hm?"

"About the boy."

"Bu-"

"Tell me."

"Um... handsome, black hair, onyx eyes, he's about 18 years old too and used to study at the Konoha Academy too. Just like your brother." She thought again for a moment until her mind clicked. "Oh and he has a chicken-butt hair."

Itachi was astounded. "Chicken-butt hair?"

"Yes. I remember it all too well. I used to call him chicken ass."

"I don't know anyone with that face except... my brother."

She stopped laughing. "Your brother?"

"Yes."

"There are many people with a chicken-butt hair you know. And what is the name of your brother, we may assume things and realize we're describing two different people."

"My ototou's name Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura felt dizzy and and faint for a moment but reached quickly inside her bag.

"Does he look like this?" She took out their last picture together. It was at the airport, Sakura smiling with her arms around Sasuke, while the boy looks contented and just smirked with his hands inside his pockets.

Itachi noticing the look of Sakura, quickly peered at the photo and widened his eyes.

It's his brother, just a bit younger but it's his brother allright.

"That's my ototou."

"And that's my bestfriend."

"..."

They fell into a silence until Itachi grabbed one of her hands. "Do you still love him? I don't want you to be confusing me for him and realize at the last minute that you still love my brother. I promise you that you'll be happy so please tell me that you do love me Sakura." He finished quickly and looked in her emerald orbs with desperation and love.

All Sakura could do was get up from her sit and hug her boyfriend. She cupped his face and stated seriously. "I loved him Itachi, but I love you now. More than you'll ever know."

He pressed his froehead against hers and returned the hug. "I love you Sakura."

"I love you so much Itachi. And don't ever doubt that."

Itachi felt nervous and started to breathe quickly. He believes Sakura but what he can't believe is that it was his brother who made her fall inlove and be hurt.

He waited for her until a pair of hands clutched his shoulders.

"You look troubled Itachi."

He tunred around and saw Sakura with a simple black shirt, black skinny jeans, and her white sneakers.

Quite normal, but for him, he looks beautiful.

"Nah It's nothing."

He's still troubled in the inside but he flashed her a smile.

"I told you yesterday and I'm gong to repeat it. I love you Uchiha Itachi, so don't go and think that one look at Sasuke and I'll leave you. Believe me when I tell you."

He nodded and took her words at heart.

"I will."

"Thank you." She gave him the onceover and whistled. "You look hot by the way." She said it casually but after a few moments, she blushed a deep crimson.

Then she felt a breathe on her ear. "Don't be such a pervert Sakura."

"I'm not! I'm stating a fact."

He ignored her and kissed her cheek. "You look pretty as well."

She elbowed him lightly on the stomach and he gripped her waist and buried his face in her long pink locks.

"You smell of strawberries."

"And I smell horny."

He smirked. "Shut up."

"Aww, don't be such a sore loser Ita-kun!"

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Okay then, how about gummy bears?"

Glare. "Not that."

"Cupcake?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"No."

"gummy worms?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart?"

"..."

She giggled. "Oh! Don''t tell me you really like for me to call you sweetheart?"

"Well.. we don't exactly have the most charming term of endearment."

"Ok then sweetheart." And tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aniki."

The cool voice of Sasuke was heard.

Sakura managed to halt just in time and regain her composure.

She looked at the man in front of Itachi and slightly marveled at how handsome he has become for the past two years they haven't seen each other.

But since Sakura's behind Itachi, Sasuke still couldn't see her.

"It's bad enough that you'll be called sweetheart Itachi."

"Find a girlfriend Sasuke."

"I don't have to, there are many who are willing."

"Still cocky I see."

The younger Uchiha smirked and took a step back to introduce the others with him. "This are my bandmates, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and this." And pointed at a goofy-looking blonde. "You remember the dobe right? Uzumaki Naruto. Guys, this is my brotther Uchiha Itachi."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Yo."

"Hello, teme number 2!"

He smiled at them and pulled Sakura from behind "And this is my girlfriend Sasuke, Haruno Sakura."

He took her from behind and the girl smiled in return.

Sasuke paused for a moment to process his brother's words.

Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Sakura.

Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out Breathe in breathe out.

He stared at the young lady in front of him. The image of an awkward geeky girl flashed before his eyes but was replaced by the real image of Haruno Sakura.

Bubblegum hair hanging low at the hips, sparkling emerald orbs, pink lips stretched into a full genuine smile, porcelain white skin, and firm curves slightly covered under the loose black shirt.

"It's nice to meet you again Sasuke." She said after a while.

The others looked at him curiously. "Do you know her teme?"

"Hn."

"Still a man of few words I see Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke then turned to look at his brother's reaction but the older brother just looked at her happily.

With so much love.

And so does she.

"How did you two met?" He asked suddenly.

Sakura smiled shyly. "Oh... It was when I bumped my forehead into his chest. Quite the arrogant bastard your brother at that time."

"As I always say, I'm just stating a fact."

He was about to dip his head when someone coughed.

"A lot of time to do that Itachi. When we're back in the house."

"Ok then, let's go."

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the pink-haired angel in front of him. It seemed like their parents knows about Sakura too as they've been chatting with her for the entire meal. He even heard his father asking her about some problems in their business.

'She's a whiz kid after all.'

But what surprised him the most is the way she acts. It was as if she doesn't remember their time.

'How could she? I left her.'

"Sasuke, you're really quiet."

He looked up from his food because of the slightly worried tone of Itachi.

"I'm just really hungry."

His face turned serious at that moment and stood up from his seat.

"Mom, dad, Sakura, we'll just get some fresh air."

Sakura smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Don't take too long." An whispered on his ear. "Don't do anything rash. I love you Uchiha Itachi."

The two were oblivous to a jealous Sasuke.

He couldn't hear her words but he's certainly an expert on lip-reading.

'I love you Uchiha Itachi.'

And it hit his heart wih a thousand knives.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6- CONFRONTATION

"How about some beer?"

Sasuke just nodded and sat down to the marble chair outside.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Itachi placed the bottles on the table and sat down too. His face is a mask of seriousness.

"I know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know."

Sasuke just sighed. "Care to tell me the thing you were supposed to know aniki?"

"About Sakura."

His mouth formed a small 'o' but stayed motionless. "What about her?"

His brother gulped down the beer and smiled slightly. "Should I spell it out to you? I know what happened between you two before, what you were to her. Or what she is to you."

"She is nothing to me."

"That's what you've been saying this whole time, but I am your aniki. I know you."

"And what is it that I say 'all this time'?"

"You act cold and indifferent everytime the topic of your past "girlfriend" comes up, but your eyes tells otherwise."

"And since when have you become an expert in love?"

"Must you answer my questions with another question too?"

"We were just bestfriends."

"And you left her."

He glared at him. "I didn't! I promised her I'd come back."

"But you stopped all your communications. Why?"

Sasuke just went silent and sighed at the end. "It's something that should be talked between us."

"..."

"Do you mind? If I talk to her tommorrow?"

"Do you love her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"I do. Do you?"

"Very much so."

"Then she's yours."

"You're not going to fight?"

"She loves you. I can see it. She must've felt something for me too, back then. But I highly doubt it now."

"Do you regret pursuing your dreams?"

"I... don't know."

He looked up and expected to see anger or even mock in his nii-san's eyes, but instead, all he saw is pity.

And it hurt him even more.

They deserve each other.

_

"Ne Sasuke-kun, don't be late for our recording later ne?"

He glared at the woman beside him. "Will you stop rubbing off me? I already said yes, why are you still here?"

Karin looked at him seductively. She is the current manager of his band, she had always took advances to him, but he kept rejecting her. And now is another case of the nasty stalker/bitch who kept on grinding against Sasuke.

"I'm not going to leave you until I see that girl you're supposed to meet! I am your manager, so you're my responsibility. Who knows, she might turn out to be another stalker or worse, a phoney."

"I'll let it slide for now Karin." He gripped her bare arm tightly. "But if you ever speak about Sakura that way, I'll punch you. And she's my aniki's girlfriend, why would she have any interest in me?"

The redhead turned apologetic instantly. "Gomen Sasuke-kun. I just want to ensure your safety."

The next ten minutes was a torture for the raven haired man, as his manager kept whispering dirty things into his ear, and trying to control his urge to strangle the bitch.

He almost gave in when the cafe's door opened and jingled the bell hanging on it.

He looked up and met the green eyes of Sakura.

She gave him a warm friendly smile.

And it hurt him.

They would never be anything other than 'my boyfriend's ototou'.

Or if he's lucky, her friend.

She looked a little flustered, her cheeks are a little pink from an obvious run, her long hair tied into a ponytail, bangs framing her perfect face. She must have come from school as she's still wearing her uniform, navy blue skirt, white blouse with a red tie, and her blue vest unbuttoned all the way. She paired it with a black Converse instead of the required black shoes.

Sasuke smiled softly when his eyes reached her shoes.

Some things never change.

Her hand held her backpack, while the other has her phone. She looks like she just got off from a call.

"Sorry. Kakashi-sensei's late again so we were dismissed late... again. Then my mother called and gave me some reminders, so... I'm really sorry Sasuke." She placed her hands together and bowed apologetically.

"And you are?" The pink haired woman turned to a fuming Karin.

She smiled cheerfully. "Sorry, I'm Haruno Sakura. Yurushko onegaishimasu." She held out her hand which the manager plainly ignored.

"You can leave now Karin. This is Sakura, and as you can see I'm pretty much safe."

"Are you sure she's not some kind of a fangirl?"

"You must be Karin." Sakura butted. "I knew I recognized that pitchy voice somewhere!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes." Her eyes then turned into its darkest color. "How could I ever forget the voice of Sasuke's manager."

The redhead visibly looked surprised. "Have we met?"

She grinned. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"We talked. At the phone."

Karin still looked confused. The student just laughed softly. "I used to call you, Sasuke and I are childhood friends."

She has to marvel how fast the redhead changes emotions in the mere mention of Sasuke's name. "Oh. You're childhood friends."

"Yah, but we sort of... um, drift apart."

And realization dawns on the woman. "You're that girl!"

"Finally."

"You like, call him every single day, I had to like guard his phone to keep you away."

Sakura frowned a little. "Keep me away? You told me he doesn't want to talk to me."

"You told her that?"

The redhead realized what she just blabbered and flushed. "I..."

A hand gripped her arm again. "Leave Karin." She faced an angry-looking Sasuke.

"D-don't be late." And ran for the door.

Sasuke turned to the pink haired teen and sat down. "Sorry 'bout that." He picked up the menu resting on the table. "Should we order?"

"Sure." She sat gleefully, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching her. "I'd like to have Strawberry Cream and a slice of their Chocolate Mousse. How about you Sasuke?"

"A cup of coffee for me, decaf."

Sakura rested her arms on the table and pouted playfully. "You know they have a whole lot more to offer than coffee."

"I don't like sweets."

"And somethings just never change."

The teen snorted and looked at her seriously. "You did."

Her emerald orbs showed shock for a moment but was quickly replaced with amuse. "I changed? You know, aside from the disappearance of my glasses, I'm pretty much the same the last time we met. It was you, if I remember correctly who stopped returning my e-mails."

"I didn't stop. I just merely focused on what's more important at the moment."

"Your dream. And I'm not forcing you to stop for me, what I wanted at that time was to retain our friendship."

"Are you blaming me?"

"Blame you? Why Sasuke what is that we HAD in the first place that we lost?"

He was clenching his fist unconsciously. The Sakura he remembered should have burst into tears and say how much she missed him, but this woman faced him evenly and questioned his every answer.

"I think you know the answer to that."

She shook her head. "No I don't. In the past you answered me with your monosyllables that weren't even considered as words, now I want real answers Sasuke."

"Why?"

She did the unexpected, she snarled at him. Her eyes turned fiery and she clutched the sides of the table. Before she could even yell at his response, the waiter placed their orders on the table.

"Thank you." She nodded on the man and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to answer my question Sakura?"

The roseatte took a sip on her drink. "Answer this Sasuke. Did you ever considered me an important person in your life?"

"Yes."

"Then that's enough. I don't even know why you wanted to talk to me, I don't even know what to expect." She sighed. "That bastard is really trying my patience."

"Itachi?"

"Yes. He thinks that I still love you."

"Don't you?"

"Sasuke, I'll be honest with you. In the past, yes, I loved you for years. I even tried to follow you America, but I don't know, I just woke up. There's nothing for me to save. Our relationship in the past was a fragile one, I'm not blaming you, and I'm not that delusional to think that I was your girlfriend at that time. Call me bitter Sasuke but we weren't even in a proper relationship at that time, I don't even know if you felt the same way I did."

"..."

She looked at him sadly. "Itachi was the one who saved me. He became my bestfriend, I didn't even knew I was inlove with him. Not until Konan pointed it out."

"Did you know that he was my brother?"

"No."

He looked at her in the eyes. "Do you still love me?"

"No." The way she said it. It pierced him all the way, she even did it straight-faced. And when he looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling the truth.

"Do you love Itachi?"

And again, her apple green eyes registered genuine happiness... and love? "So much."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes."

"That's all I have to know. I'm not going to separate you two." He took her hand. "But just so you know, I love you. I never stopped loving you and probably never will."

There was an unreadable emotion in her eyes. "Do you regret pursuing your dream?"

He had to laugh. Those were the exact words of Itachi the night before. But this time, he knew the answer to that.

"I never really knew what my dream was until I lost it."

This time she saw pure agony on his eyes and her heart almost jumped for she knew what it meant.

Yes.

"Back then Sasuke, maybe we had the chance. But here and now, I can't and I wouldn't leave Itachi." Her eyes looked faraway. "I love your brother too much Sasuke." And took his hands. "But you will always be my bestfriend."

And left the cafe'.

'Bestfriend huh?'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- THE BESTFRIEND AND THE BOYFRIEND

"Hey forehead. You look like you're about to faint, you alright?" Ino's baby blue eyes peered closely at her friend's face.

"Noooo!"

"What happened Sakura-chan?"

Sai looked up from his drawing. "Ugly's being harassed."

"Shut up emo painting bastard."

"Make me hag."

"Why you-"

She was about to tackle the raven-haired teen when she was interrupted by the amused voice of a brunette.

Before the pinkette knew it, her three girl bestfriends surrounded her and started giggling. "We know it's about Itachi!"

She sighed. "Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"Let me guess, Sasuke's involved too."

Sakura sighed again and frowned a little. "No...maybe..."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Yes."

At that, Ino got up and turned off the t.v, Tenten went to the kitchen and got some popcorn and juice, while the Hyuuga heiress placed the cushions on the floor, and Sai closed his sketchbook. When all got back, the five moved closer and sat on the carpet of Tenten's home.

"Now spill."

"I don't even know where to start."

"You can do it."

"Weeell...It's just that these past few days, it's really hard for me to pretend everything between me and Sasuke is not awkward."

"You two already talked right?"

"Yes, but he's still my bestfriend and I don't know... It's just weird for us to makeout with him in the same room."

The girls gaped at her. "What?!"

"Ok, here's what happened."

FLASHBACK:

"You know you could always hide in my arms if you're scared."

"Oh shut up."

The amused Itachi just laughed at his girlfriend's anitcs. "You know you were the one who suggested to watch a horror movie."

"I suggested it! You weren't supposed to oblige immediately!"

The Uchiha just shrugged. "Okay you win."

She still had her face hiddn behind a large pillow. "What happened now?"

"The redhead's dead. The monster bit her head off."

The pinkette's emerald orbs registered shock then disgust. "Ugh. Too much info."

Then she was tackled on the sofa. Onyx met green, the screen was still playing the gory movie but the the two are now are just staring at each other's eyes.

"You look cute when you're scared and angry at the same time."

"Really?" And he dipped his head and kissed her.

Her hands went to his neck and ebony locks, while his placed itself on her waist. Their tongues met and started a battle of domination, Itachi's hand started to lift her shirt and wander on her flat stomach. This earned him a moan from his girlfriend who had her hands on his abs, his hands drifted higher and cupped her breasts.

"Itachi..."

"We could still stop." He looked at her seriously.

She smiled and kissed him. "I trust you."

He kissed her passionately and took off his shirt. Sakura gasped in awe and unbuttoned her white blouse, hands pinned her arms and lips started nibbling her neck.

"You taste of strawberries."

She giggled. "Shut up and kiss me." And he did, roughly, he was massaging her thighs now, and she was unbuckling his belt...

"Ahem."

Both froze at the voice. "What does the both of you think you're doing?"

Itachi sighed and placed his forehead against his girlfriend's. "Nice timing Sasuke."

Sakura was pink from embarassment and snatched her discarded blouse on the floor. "How much have you seen?"

She turned only to be greeted with Sasuke's annoyed and amused stare. "From the part where you moaned. Oh and trust me, you guys need to keep it down, I thought there was someone in pain down here."

The pinkette groaned and threw a pillow on the youger Uchiha's way. "Go find someone to screw Sasuke."

"Oh I will. After seeing you two do that makes mo sooo horny."

Itachi chuckled. "You'll see much more on the next few days."

"Grow up you two." With that, Sakura left the two brothers still snorting.

END FLASHBACK:

"You should be thankful he hadn't come down when you were really having sex."

"Ino!"

"What? I'm just saying."

"The pig's got a point Sakura, and that happens all the time, when siblings walk in on their brother or sister with their partners. And speaking of, I heard Hanabi caught you Hinata."

The shy girl turned red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh don't ty to deny it. I know that you and Naruto have been dating, Hanabi already told me that SHE caught the two of you at the school auditorium hotly and wildly making out!"

"Ino-chan!"

The three laughed while Hinata just wanted to shrivel up and die. "But... Hanabi wasn't inlove with Naruto right?"

They stopped. "Ye...es."

"And Naruto didn't had a childhood crush/love on Hanabi right?"

The brunette and the blonde went silent for a while. "You got a point."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how do I get out of this absolutely humiliating situation."

"You don't."

"You can't"

"Huh?"

"That will be one of the consequences of having your bestfriends's/past crush/love's brother as your boyfriend."

"But I didn't know he is Sasuke's brother."

"Still though."

"You reap what you sow honey."

"But-"

"AND you wouldn't be feeling that way if you didn't love Sasuke anymore. So do you?"

"Love Sasuke? God no!"

"Keep telling yourself that Sakura, just remember we're here to catch you when you fall."

"Don't tell us we didn't warned you."

"I won't."

"I don't understand girls."

"You don't have to Picasso, stick to your paintings."

_

"Something's wrong with teme."

The four members of The Fire crowded at the scowling Uchiha.

"Shut up dobe."

"Come on teme. What happened."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You know you're a terrible liar."

He sighed. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Whatever you have to tell."

"Well-"

I want you to know  
With everything, I won't let this go  
These words are my heart and soul  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know  
As I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

"Shut up!"

"We're practitcing our new song Naruto."

'Well put down you'e guitar for a moment and listen to our little Sasu-chan."

"Hn."

"Troublesome."

"Cool."

After a few minutes of curses, yells, threats, and kicking cans, the band finally found the huge sofa to crash in. Shikamaru immediately put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Aw, just forget lazy guy here."

"Stop interupting mutt!"

"Make me dickless!"

"Will you two stop bickering!"

"Shut up white eyes!"

"What did you say tattoo boy!"

"Whiskers!"

"Fangs!"

"Veins!"

"You're just jealous of my awesome-"

"It's Sakura."

The raging teenagers dropped their tirade and looked at the motionless Uchiha.

"What about her?"

"It's really hard to be in the same roof as her boyfriend's."

"What do you expect? Your brothers."

"I know that, I just don't want seeing them making out in the middle of the living room."

"Making out?!"

"Sorry, I meant almost have sex."

"Sex?! In the living room?!"

"That and the fact that I can hear them even when I'm inside a soundproof room."

"Man, you're brother must be an expert!"

"Or Sakura-chan is just really enjoying it!"

He earned a painful bonk on the head.

"You have to live with it dude."

"What?"

"What they're saying Uchiha, is that you have no choice, they're a couple and alone, even I wouldn't believe if you tell me all they're doing is play scrabble and braid each other's hair. Endure it."

"Kinda hard."

"And why is that?"

"..."

Realization dawned on them and Naruto fell off hs seat laughing.

A yawn. "Because you love Sakura."

They stiffened, apparently surprised at the unexpected voice of Shikamaru.

"You nosy lazy eavesdropping ass!"

"It's not eavesdropping if I was a part of the conversation on the first place."

"We thought you were sleeping!"

"Can't do that with all your bitching."

"Will you shut up and listen to me first!" The Uchiha growled.

"Sorry teme."

"I admit, I love Sakura, and yes, it's hard to be on the same roof as her boyfriend, considering as he's my brother, but that's not all."

"You mean there's more?!"

"You caught them in your room doing it haven't you!"

Another bonk on the head. "No." He sighed. "I don't know when to act as her friend or her boyfriend's otouto."

FLASHBACK:

Sakura was running up the stairs to do her morning routine with Itachi.

"Tickle his feet Sakura-chan!"

"I will Mikoto-baa-san!"

She opened the door to Itachi's bedroom and quickly dove unto the pile of blankets and pillows. Wherein she failed to notice the two lumps on the bed.

"Get up sleepyhead!"

"Annoying..."

She looked around. "Didn't know your room was so big to have an echo."

"I'm here too, and yes, your hips didn't crush my spinal chord thanks for asking."

She got off the bed and noticed there were two blackheads sticking from the blankets.

One revealed an amused Itachi, while the other revealed an irritated Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She gasped then laughed. "What are you two doing in the same room!"

"Sleeping, if it isn't obvious."

"We dozed off while watching a movie and sleeping with your brother isn't illegal."

"Yes, but strange too."

"Shut up."

They got off the bed only to be in their boxers. Sakura reddened with embarssment. "Will you two put on a shirt or something!"

"Can't handle two hot guys in the same room Sakura?" Sasuke's tone was full of teasing but he noticed Itachi's look of warning and quickly backed down.

"Just get some clothes on and go down stairs perverts!" And she was off.

END FLASHBACK:

"Give the chick a break."

"Yeah teme, you were half-naked, that's clearly on the boyfriend's otouto zone!"

"If you two were alone, might have been on the friends zone."

"This is hard."

"Tell me about it."

"Troublesome."

"Stop popping in the conversation anyime you want, lazy ass! It's creepy!"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8- MOVING ON...?

"Kakashi-sensei will never be on time."

"Tell me about it."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, how's your problem by the way?"

The roseatte looked up from her book and shrugged. "Nothing. I just get used to it I guess. Maybe they both got the hint, Itachi was pretty apologetic and Sasuke's being... indifferent, as always, but he did improved his um..'timing' skills."

"You know who's not going to get used to THIS situation?"

"What are you talking about now pig?"

"Look that way." She pointed her thumb over the crowded part of the room. Tenten nodded in agreement. "Sasuke's fangirls."

Sakura scoffed and returned to reading. "Not just his fangirls, THEIR fangirls. Ever since they started attending this school, our whole female population doubled. And it's not like I'm dating Sasuke."

"You're not, but you are his gorgeous/sexy/hot brother's girlfriend who is entitled to go to their house and interact with them without being labeled as a slutty stalker."

"Yeah right." She decided to change the topic and turned to the person in front of her, Hinata. "So how are things going with you and Naruto?"

The young Hyuuga blushed and began twirling her hair. "Fine. I guess, except Neji-niisan's being protective and insists that he goes with us on every date."

A hand placed itself on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. We've planned for this."

"I know that look Tenten. You're not planning on calling white eyes' fangirls aren't you?"

"Of course not! And that's not a bad idea by tha way."

"Tenten!"

"I was just kidding! And if I do which I won't, they'll kill not just him but Hinata and noisy blonde too."

"So, tell us!"

"Ok here's the plan-"

"Move over buns."

The girls looked up to their late friend. "Can't you see we're in the middle of some top-secret highly confidetial mission emo-Sai?!"

"No. Now move over and let me get to my seat."

"You ass!" And launched herself unto the unsuspecting boy and began pulling on his hair.

"Tenten! Sai! Yamete!"

"And here I hope you weren't making trouble with the few moments I wasn't here."

The class groaned and took their seats, all fixing themselves at the arrival of Kakashi. "Where were you sensei?"

"Something came up and I met an old lady trying to cross the stree-"

"LIAR!"

The man just snorted and proceeded on the lecture.

A certain brunette turned around to Sakura's bleeding seatmate and mouthed. "You're dead!"

Sai just ignored her and took out a papper and started sketching.

_

"Where the hell is my phone?"

Sakura rummaged inside her backpack and emptied all the contents on the grass.

"Has anyone seen my phone?"

No one answered. Hinata was busy texting while giggling (Sakura has a guess who she texting with all that blush.), Ino and Tenten are braiding each other's hair, and Sai as usual is staring into space and began illustrating the huge Sakura Tree they're resting on.

The pinkette mumbled to herself sarcastically. "Gee, sorry Sakura, we don't know."

Tenten and Ino burst out laughing at her. "Oh I've seen your phone forehead. It's right next to the big box of 'I don't care'."

"Thanks, I'll look for it." And finally, just borrowed Sai's mobile.

"Hey, whoa whoa whoa. Is that a girl I see? Right in Uchiha Sasuke's arms? Well someone's moving on!"

All of them peeked curiously at the said man. And their jaws dropped open. Sure Sasuke is a normal male who also finds other women attractive, but to have his arms around that kind of woman? Ami is not even qualified to be called a woman, more like a whore.

Apparently, The Fire band is making their way towards them, with the bitch of all bitches, Ami Watanabe, clinging into Sasuke's arm like a leech..

"Hinata-chan! There you guys are. I've been looking all over for you, when you said the Sakura Tree, I didn't think that you meant the real Sakura Tree. I thought maaybe that's a nickname for Sakura-chan or something."

A vein popped into roseatte's forehead. "Are you calling me huge, Naruto?"

Blue eyes immediately registered fear. "N-no, Sakura-chan! I j-just thought that you're um..a tree! Right, a tree."

Neji who was currently beside him just groaned. "If you don't want to be punched, just stop talking now...and get your hands off my cousin!"

"They're in a relationship Hyuuga, of course something's bound to happen sooner or later."

He glared at the brunette. "And I expect you don't know I'm just being worried about Hinata, buns!"

"There's a fine line between being worried and being overprotective, you girl-looking boy!"

"Why you-!"

And before any blood was shed, Ino and Shikamaru quickly restrained the two who were screaming profanities at each other.

"We haven't been properly inroduced yet." And she ducked from an incoming punch form the raging Tenten. "I'm Ino."

"This is so troublesome...I'm" And received the brunette's punch. "Ow. Shikamaru."

They finally let go of the Neji and Tenten who tackled each other on the ground and engaged themselves in a conversation.

"Hey Sakura, who's this?" Sakura looked up to Kiba who was pointing at Sai.

"Sai Kiba, Kiba Sai."

"How you doin' man?" And held out his hand.

The raven haired student looked at it oddly.

And the pinkette could just sigh. "You shake the hand Sai."

He ignored his comment. "I know that ugly, I was just calculating the quantity of bacteria on his hand based on the previous areas and activities ha has engaged on to. We could get many diseases by just merely touching a hand, like-"

"Thank you Sai, I don''t think Kiba needed to hear that." She turned to the guffawing boy. "Sorry, he doesn't talk much." And then bonked his head. "Stop laughing at him!"

She continued searching for her phone, she had gone through practically everyone's bags, but there was no trace of the silicon clad device. "Where the hell is that thing?!"

"Don't take your anger on the tree."

She glowered at the source of the voice. "Piss off Sasuke."

"I want to, but unfortunately, you seem to be in a tight situation now."

"I could swear I saw it this morning on...your house. I'm such a klutz."

They sat on the grass. "No. Just an idiot."

"And you're not hitting the right nerve."

"Here. Call my mom, she can find it for you. I know how important that is to you. With all those phonesex you're having with my brother."

And he received a bloody nose. "Care to repeat that again?"She asked fiercely.

"Phone. Sex."

"Ok, I give up, you're just too much of a pervert to be straightened out." She sighed. "Like brother, like brother."

"Sorry."

"Better."

"Move over biatch." The two glanced at Ami who was pouting at their close distance.

"Sorry, all yours, whore." And she began to walk away.

"What did you say you stupid bitch?!"

Everyone stiffened and stopped what they're doing when the blonde yelled.

But Sakura just continued walking and picked up her bag. "A. I'm an honor student, B. you're the one flunking math, C. I said that you're a whore, if that wasn't clear enough."

And cold bottled water came pouring down her hair. "Just because you got rid of your geeky glasses and you have a popular hot senior as your boyfriend, doesn't mean you can stand-up to me, nerd. You're just lucky that you have Sasuke-kun as your childhood friend. And..." She gave her the once over. "You're still the ugly fucking duckling."

"..."

"What? No comebacks? You're still the pathetic little loser I used to humiliate...only now, you got some nerve to talk back. Which I'm really proud to witness. Oh and for the record, Itachi's just dating you because no one's got into your pants yet, I didn't know that you're the last virgin of Konoha Academy, nerd, at least I, have Sasuke-kun by me."

And smooched the younger Uchiha then and there..

Which got her a few snarls and threats. "Fight forehead!"

And Sakura was bit disappointed that Sasuke wasn't even defending her as they're considered friends

"Yeah, kick her fake ass Sakura!"

Sakura just wiped her face and tied her hair into a bun. "Finished with your monologue Amii?"

The pale haired girl halted briefly. "What?"

"If you're finished, please just let me go peacefully." She looked disgustingly at the blonde's slutty uniform.

"I can talk back to you anytime I fucking want, I'm a virgin and I'm proud of it, and at least I'm not hooking up with every guy I see just to be called popular. Sasuke's THE ONE LUCKY TO HAVE ME AS HIS FRIEND, I know Itachi loves me, oh and for the record, I'm hot."

And lifted her blouse slightly to expose her perfect cleavage-baring bra, flat tummy, and luscious curves which left all the guys and the other students present ogling at her.

"I knew that a long time ago." And a navy blue jacket was draped on her wet uniform. "Cover up" And then she felt a warm familiar breath on her ear. "Or I won't be able to contain myself, Sakura."

The pinkette just pulled the jacket tighter around her. "Thanks. And you're late asshole." She looked up just in tme to receive a kiss from Itachi.

Obsidian orbs peeked at her adoringly. "What she said is true." He looked murderously at the cowering blonde. "Don't you even dare speak one word about her or I'll cut all that cheap blonde hair of yours." He looked amusedly at his brother. "If you want a good fuck Sasuke, just go to the brothel. There are more girls there worthy of your time than that."

He glanced one last time at Ami. "I love her. I pity you who seems to know nothing of love as you're never been truly loved before." The young woman just stared at him gobsmacked. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh. And her Iphone was dangling in front of her. "You left this at my bed this morning. I told you, you shouldn't have joined me."

And his ears were tiwsted so hard that he let out an audible groan. "Don't go around saying things like that in public!"

"Whatever. Let's go." And dragged her behind him.

"Goodbye forehead! You're a very lucky girl!"

"Bye Sakura!"

"Goodbye S-sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled while trying to to trip...and caught a glimpse of Sasuke's scowling face.

He's angry when he didn't even defended me.

"Get in."

They were in fron of Itachi's car.

"Ne Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you." She said hopefully.

The man just smirked and got inside. "I know that silly."

_

The next day was even more surprising.

It was supposed to be a normal Saturday to all of them. Hanging out in the mall, watching moves, pigging out till noon.

"Hey guys, Sasuke-teme's not here."

"He was never on time to begin with. And please get your hands off Hinata's shoulders."

"There you go again Hyuuga."

"I'm not in the mood so I'll just let that slide for now Tenten."

"Oi. It's too early for you two. Why don't you just go get a room or something."

"Very funny Ino."

Sakura smiled and pointed a teasing finger at them. "Not really. Who knows? Maybe the two of you will end up together after all the fight?"

Tenten and Neji looked at each other for a moment.

"Please, my standards are way higher than that."

The brunette glared. "And I have enough sense not to date a guy who's way more feminine than I am."

"At least I am feminine."

She put her hands on her hips. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I know that you know what I meant."

Tenten's face huffed with anger. "Ass!"

And before they have a replay of what happened yesterday, the usual referees interrupted again. "Now now, why don't we all play nice?"

"This is troublesome."

With that said, the two just swallowed their pride and just went on waiting.

"Where is Sasuke anyway?"

"Maybe jerking off somewhere."

"You're very naughty, pig."

The pinkette and the blonde laughed shortly. "And speaking of, where is his godly brother?"

Sakura began to scan the crowd. "He just went to cr."

Then a pair of arms encircled her waist. "Right here."

She smiled then turned around to give a short kiss to Itachi. "Hey."

"My ototou?"

"Still not here."

"If I see him with that Ami again..."

"Not at all aniki." And at last, the Most Awaited Uchiha Award goes to Sasuke.

"You certainly know how to make people wait for you for..." Glanced in his watch. "An entire hour, Sasuke."

"Sorry. I just picked someone up. You don't mind if I bought someone right?"

"Not if it's Ami again."

"No." A small pretty young lady emerged behind Sasuke whom they all recognized as Yamamoto Yuuki, the president of their student council, and most possibly, the valedictorian of their batch.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"Yuuki, this are my friends: Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru. The girls, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and this is my brother Itachi."

"P-pleased to meet you all."

Tenten snorted. "Hinata? Is that you?"

"An appropriate girl. At last Sasuke, you seemed to have a good taste in women after all."

Sakura just studied the girl in fron of her. A little too short in four feet and nine inches, but her face is open and warm, with the most doe-like brown eyes, and tiny freckles at her cheeks.

"So where are we going?"

"How about some movie?"

"As long as it's not some stupid romance."

"We're girls, of course we like romance."

"We as in the 'male' like action."

"And here I thought it's going to be a compromise."

"Why don't we play the old rocks, paper, scissors?"

With that, Sakura and Itachi poised and held out their hands. "On the count of three."

"One...Two...Three!" The two dropped their hands. One is of scissors, the other is a rock.

"We're going to watch romance!"

"You just got lucky."

"And you're bitter, my dear honeybunch." They both turned to the gawking group behind them.

"You two know that you both need to go find a therapist right?"

Itachi just slapped Kiba's shoulders playfully. "Trust me, this is the only way to choose a movie without engaging in a fight or a really hot makeout session."

The boy smirked. "And here I thought, Sakura was changing you into a new man."

"Shut up mutt."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9- POPPING A QUESTION

"Happy graduation! Aaw! Our Itachi is officially a highschool graduate, and a to-be college freshman next year!"

Itachi flashed a smirk at the beaming pinkette. The program had just ended, and everyone who's anyone to the Uchihas paid the senior a little visit. The Uchiha patriarch is patting his eldest son's shoulders proudly, while Mikoto's trying to assemble the whole group for a picture.

"Congratulations aniki. Well done."

Both brothers smiled at each other, Itachi took off his cap and pulled Sasuke aside. "I'll be gone from here next year. And I want you to do me a favor."

Onyx eyes blinked indifferently. "You want me to look after Sakura."

"I do. Bu-"

"But you want me to keep my distance from her too."

Smile. "You know me well."

The younger Uchiha looked at Itachi with fake hurt. "You really expect me to punce on your girlfriend the minute you're gone?"

"Who knows? Maybe." He could practically feel the heated glare from his otouto. "Loosen up Sasuke, you know I'm just kidding."

They were suddenly pulled by a pair of arms and led them back to the huge group. "Your mother has been calling the both of you for like twenty minutes. Come on, we're going to take pictures wth everyone!"

They had to laugh, it's not like Sakura to be this excited during graduations.

"You act like you're the one who just graduated. Are you that happy for me, or are you that happy that I'm going to move to Suna next year?"

Sakura just stuck out her tongue. "I'm just proud."

By the time they neared the Uchihas and their friends, Mikoto has snapped hundreds of photos already. "Oh good, you're both here. Well, too bad the film's almost used up so we only have a couple of snaps left. So, positons everyone! Ita-kun, go right at the middle, Sasu-chan beside your brother. Oh and Sakura-chan, put your arms around Itachi!"

"Moooom!"

The older woman laughed heartily and ignored her sons' stare. "Get over it you two. We don't have much time. Come one, chop chop!"

The camera flashed several times and before they could all go and have fun, the Uchiha matriarch's voice was heard again. "Not so fast Itachi, Sakura-chan. Now you two, strike a pose!"

"Mom!"

Sakura laughed and pulled her boyfriend into a hug. "I'm going to need this as a remembrance Itachi."

One look at those soulful green eyes and he found himself returning the warm embrace of Sakura.

"Say cheese!"

"I love you Uchiha Itachi..."

A whisper but she sounded like she was screaming right at his ear.

"I love you Haruno Sakura..."

FLASH!

"Another round of tequila please!"

A hand pulled back the waving arms of Naruto who kept on ordering but never drinking. It seems all has the same idea of making the Uchiha brothers intoxicated enough to perform a pole dance up the stage...something so impossible.

"Give it up dobe. I'm not drinking another bottle..."

The blonde pointed mischieviously at the elder Uchiha staring into space. "But your brother seems not so okay. Have another drink my dear Itachi!"

He began pushing a glass of vodka down Itachi's throat. "There there. That wasn't so hard right?"

Neji and Kiba stood up to help Sasuke get Naruto off Itachi. "Stop it. He's never going to get drunk."

"But-!"

A hand bonked his blonde head upside down. "I'm not an idiot not to know my alcohol tolerance Naruto. And shouldn't you all be out of here?"

"And why is that?"

"You're all minors. Below 18. "

Four males snapped their heads sharply towards a grinning Itachi.

"I'm already 18."

"Sorry, 18 by next week."

"You know I turned 18 last year aniki."

"Well, that leaves..."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly and began standing up. "W-weeeell...I better go then."

"You should. And if I remember this tommorrow, consider yourself dead Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haii!"

And he dashed off to the nearest exit.

Neji and Shkamaru also stood up and followed Naruto.

"Troublesome, we'll get going too. Naruto doesn't even know how to get home on his own."

"We have a recording tommorrow Sasuke, don't be late."

"Aa."

"Bye."

"Hn."

A couple of comfortable minutes passed before Itachi pulled out a tiny box.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" The thing caught his attention then he felt his mouth go dry.

Is that...?

"Is that a...ring?"

"Aa. I'm planning on asking Sakura tommorrow." He looked expectantly at Sasuke. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think? Um...geez, I dunno you're too young to get married aniki."

"Idiot. Not immediately, maybe after I graduate college? I just want to get Sakura's approval." He ran a hand through his raven locks. "It's just that, going to college for years, away from Sakura...well, I just realized that I can't live with that. I think I'm going crazy."

"You're not, I'll probably do the same thing."

He glanced back at Sasuke, trying to find something. "So you're not...mad?"

"Of course not. You two deserve each other, Sakura's a great girl but you're the one she likes so I don't have much of a choice."

"Thanks." His eyes turned to the clock by the door. "It's getting late. We should head back."

"I'm driving. You're drunk."

"I'm older."

"And if the old man ever finds out you've been drinking while driving, I'm sure you'll spend the rest of your precious summer at home with no Sakura."

"Fine." A small beep was heard and Itachi felt his pocket vibrating. He turned to Sasuke. "Go ahead, I'll just check this."

"Aa."

From: Sakura-chan

Congratulations Ita-kun! The girls told me about your celebration for tonight, so have fun!

See you tommorrow!

I love you Uchiha Itachi.

P.S IF I FIND OUT YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME PROSTITUTE I'LL HAVE YOUR ASS.

Itachi replied quickly and went inside the car.

"Let's go."

"Aa."

From: Itachi-sweetheart

Don't worry.

I love you so much Haruno Sakura.

P.S I HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU TOMMORROW.

Emerald orbs sparkled with amusement.

"Goodnight Itachi..."

They never saw it coming.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10- WHY?

KRIING!

A lampshade opened and a hand groggily went for the phone ringing endlessly.

"Fugaku, answer it already."

"Aa."

"Hello."

"Uchiha-san?"

"Speaking."

"Thank god! We've been trying to call you for the last hour-"

"If this is about the meeting next week, you know I-"

The woman on the other side of the line paused briefly, her sudden intake of breath can be heard audibly. "Y-you mean you don't know?!"

Irritated now, Uchiha Fugaku stood up and turned on the lights. "Know what?"

"I-I'm so sorry sir...but you should come down here. Maybe you should turn on your t.v for help."

"Come where?"

"Konoha Medical Center." And the line went dead.

Slightly alarmed now, the man opened the television and on came the breaking news.

A familiar face greeted the couple.

"-nother witness said the car went out of control before colliding with the dumptruck. The victims, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke, the sons of the famous businessman Uchiha Fugaku-and a member of the boy band The Fire, were both found unconscious and heavily bleeding. They were rushed to the Konoha Medical Center and local officials are currently trying to get hold of the Uchihas for their condition. This is Nakayama Saki reporting for News 5."

"Mikoto!"

Emerald eyes widened.

"Sakura! Where're you going at this hour?!"

Her hands automatically seek for her car keys and put on her coat. "To Konoha Medical- Itachi and Sasuke needs me!"

"Let the driver take you-"

"I have no time! I'll see you later Mom, Dad!"

"Drive carefully Sakura!"  
_

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

"Just go! Come on!"

"Where to again?!"

"Konoha-"

"Medical Center!"

"Go Shikamaru! Don't be a lazyass for a moment and drive!"

"You're freaking me out!"

"Just drive!"

Her pink hair is now plastered all over her sweaty face. She feels heavy and dizzy at the same time, fear lying at the bottom of her belly. Sakura is running down the corridor, all faces a blur to her as she asked where the Uchiha brothers are. Before she knew it, she found herself nearing towards a sitting Mikoto beside a slumped Fugaku, and Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru leaning on the wall.

"Naruto, Mikoto-baa-san, where are they?"

All faces snapped shockingly at the pinkette, their eyes enlarging at the sight of her.

"How are they? Where's Sasuke and Itachi?"

She met the eyes of Mikoto. "Nani?"

"Sakura-chan..."

She doesn't like this. Their expressions, their faces, their eyes. She felt her uneasiness increasing by the minute. "What happened?"

"Sakura...Sasuke...ah, Itachi...he um."

She lost it. "They what?!"

Her small frame was swallowed up by the overwhelming figure of Uchiha Fugaku. Of all people.

Was that a tear on his cheek?

"I'm so sorry my dear...Itachi's dead."

"...Why..."

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I jumped off the hospital chair and went home immediately. Fugaku was so shocked that he actually didn't move for ten seconds...it was the happiest day of my life. To watch him grow from a brat to a loving son, brother, and boyfriend was a joy...I just wish that he had the time to actually enjoy life. My son was just...oh Kami...I'm so sorry."

Fugaku went up the podium to help his wife down and attempted to calm her down. Everyone close to the family was there, the Harunos, Sasuke's bandmates, Itachi's friends, Sakura. The pinkette was sitting beside Sasuke, dark sunglasses covering her probably puffy and red eyes. But the younger Uchiha seemed to know what she's thinking even though she seems to be holding up so well.

"Uchiha Itachi will be missed."

Missed?

"Sakura-chan?"

She gazed back at the tearful obsidian orbs of Mikoto. Sakura took off her glasses and smiled sadly back at Itachi's mother.

"Mikoto-baa-san, what is it?"

The older woman sniffed back a sob before pulling out a small plastic bag from behind her.

"We figured that you should be keeping this." Their eyes met and Sakura felt the prickling behind her eyes that seemed so familiar within the past few days.

She always thought that no man can really cry a river, but that was proven wrong on that fateful day at the hospital where she literally bawled her eyes out and passed out after an hour of crying and begging and cursing at the doctors.

"Thank you." Was her simple reply.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan..."

"I am too."

And the couple walked away from Itachi's newly made grave.

She looked down at the marble.

Here lies a remarkable young man who melted everyone's hearts with his dazzling smile and dynamic behavior.  
Uchiha Itachi.

"Liar."

_I promise, I will never ever leave you._

"You're a liar Itachi."

"Sakura."

She suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time.

"What?"

"I want to give you something." The pinkette turned around to see the devastatingly beautiful and bruised face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"I couldn't give it to you back at the hospital or during the funeral either but..." When she didn't speak, Sasuke sighed and took out a small box and placed it in her cold hand.

"He was planning on asking you on the day after that night...we never thought that...I'm so sorry."

Sakura scoffed. "Why does everyone is saying sorry to me today? He was your brother Sasuke, I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"Because I know this...ruined everything."

Her eyes looked down at the box. A tiny velvet box, she opened it with trembling hands, and there resting inside is the most beautiful sparkling diamond ring she has ever seen.

"Oh kami. Why Sasuke? Why?"

He could just stare at her shaking form and weeping eyes before Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms.

"I don't know."

Why?

One simple word that asks for a simple answer. But sometimes, the answers we're looking for and we get are those we never wanted to hear.

"Why?"


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11-DIFFERENT

Three different girls and a young man are sitted inside a cafe, the sexy blonde and beautiful brunette were talking loudly while the timid girl and pale raven haired man were just quietly sipping their coffees.

The glass door jingled, signalling everyone of the newcomers. Five hooded males came inside and sat beside the group of friends.

Ino glanced beside her boyfriend. "Hey. You're late."

Shikamaru just smiled tiredly and kissed te blonde. "Troublesome."

"A mob of girls just blocked our van from the network. Haaai, I'm so tired."

As the waitrees put their orders on the table, the males immediately ducked to avoid eye contact.

At which Tenten just laughed at. "Please, that woman was like forty or something."

Lavender eyes studied the brunette amusedly. "You may be surprised to know that 50% of our fans consists of middle-aged women."

"It doesn't help now that Kiba here just started with the dramas and movies."

The said man grinned at Tenten's remark. "Well, I figured that now that we're all above eighteen, our fans may need something more than just our songs."

"That's right dattebayo! We need to get more daring and show everyone that we're more than just singers!"

Hinata blushed and intertwined her hands against Naruto's. "I-i'll support you, N-naruto-kun!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan!"

Naruto was about to grab another bite from his sandwich only to otice his bestfriend, Uchiha Sasuke brooding as ever and seems to have a glaring contest with Sai.

"Oi teme, Sai, what are you guys doing?"

The two glared heatedly back at the blonde. "Greeting."

"It's far too early, and we're too tired to even stop the both of you. So we don't really care whatever the hell you're both doing or will probably do if things get out of hand."

With that, the two males stopped and just contented themselves witht the comfortable silence.

"Where's Sakura?"

Everyone stopped what they're doing abruptly. The girls visibly tensed, especially Ino.

"You know that she rarely comes here anymore, Sasuke."

"And why is that?"

"You're such a jerk. You know that Sakura and Ita-" Glare. "they used to go here everyday after school."

At the mention of Itachi and Sakura, their moods dampened immedaitely.

Uchiha Itachi.

Four years after the accident, and here's what they've all become. The Uchiha family dealing with their loss by taking over the business world. The Fire band rising to popularity faster than ever...and firing their manager, Karin in favor of a much better one, Konan. Nara Shikamaru finding someone worth his interest and courted Ino who already graduated in college and now a famous ramp model, been together for three years now. Naruto and the Hyuuga Inc. heiress, Hinata going steady and already living with each other. Hyuuga Neji just realizing his feelings for a certain kick-ass gorgeous brunette fashion designer (who knew right?) named Tenten (she's working side-by-side with Ino.). Sai...still an emo bastard now touring around the world for his breathtaking paintings. Inuzuka Kiba now seen everynight at dramas and ruling the big screen with his blockbuster movies. Uchiha Sasuke, pouring his pain and grief into his songs and guiding The Fire into its ultimate stardom, yet still seeking the most important person in his life.

Haruno Sakura, still a med. student yet managing her family's world famous pharmaceutical company excellently. Yet, she also has a dark side, a side that no one except her close friends know of. Ever since her lover's death, the pinkette is devoting her life to the company...and partying every weekend at Konoha's hottest spots and hooking up with random guys who wants a piece of her so-called "red hot ass".

"Sorry I'm late. Late meeting with the board and Gaara-...Sasuke...um, hi. I didn't know you guys are back."

Everyone stared at their cherry blossom. So different from the highschool junior from four years ago. On her last year at highschool, Sasuke and his band went off to their world tour. And with college coming up, the roseatte decided to take things on her own. Maybe a bit too fast and wild?

Whatever the reason is, Sakura made her choice. Along with the party-loving Sabaku siblings, they rule the social scene.

And now she stands in front of the her old gang with her long pink hair curled and tied back into a ponytail, french-tipped fingernails, glossy red lips, smoky emerald eyes, black skinny jeans, black Mary Janes, a sheer white top with a belt clenched on the waist, and a yellow shoulder bag hanging on the pinkette's arm.

Her blonde bestfriend scowled at the pinkette's words. "They've been back for several days now Sakura. You were just so busy grinding your ass up that pole to notice."

Emerald orbs narrowed. "Well someone forgot to add sugar on their coffee."

Ino's face softened. "Look, I'm sorry okay. We just haven't seen you in a while and now here you are looking like nothing yourself."

Sakura feigned yawn and picked up a coffee from the table. "If I wanted to hear some sermon, I would've asked from my mother." She took a sip from the cup (Kiba's) and set it back down. "Ugh, too strong. Well, it's great seeing you guys again. Great movie by the way, Kiba."

And she was off.

A crash then gasps from the men. "What the hell happened to Sakura-chan?!"

Tenten put her head between her hands. "We don't know either. Highschool, she was depressed, college she was wild. Imagine our horror after finding her in her dorm room with two other guys on the bed. And did I mention that they were naked?"

"S-sakura-chan d-drifted a-away from us during c-college when she started partying with Gaara and his siblings."

"Gaara? As in Gaara, Temari, and Kankorou? As in the Sabaku children?" echoed Kiba.

"Yes." Ino's baby blue eyes began tearing up. "We don't even know what to do with her. One night after our finals, we found her at Club Guru doing what? Grinding her ass at that pole, dancing like some deprived virgin. We tried to stop her and what does she say? Nothing! Instead she went up the stage and took off her top, flashing her lace bra for the all the guys to see."

"She just wanted to forget. About Itachi."

Sasuke snapped up and growled under his breath. The Uchiha stood up and headed quickly towards the exit.

"Where're you goig teme?!"

"Sakura." Was all he said.

She got her keys from her bag and opened her car.

_"I love you. I will never leave you."_

_She looked up his onyx eyes._

_"Liar..."_

As she was getting inside, Sakura found herself staring into pools of black, and her body leaning on the side of her black BMW.

"Nice way to say hello Sasuke."

His grip on her shoulders tightened. "What were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what the fuck I'm talking about."

"Seriously? You're really confusing me."

"Look, I know how it feels okay? I know how angry and sad you feel when Itachi di-"

"Don't!" Sasuke was pushed back. "Don't you ever say his name ever again."

The Uchiha sighed with frustration. "What? Itachi's?! You weren't the only one grieving for him. I was his brother, my parents were also his family, but we handled it. You? Not so much, and I don't think aniki will be so pleased if he see what kind of slut you've become. Two guys every night? Really Sakura?"

And he was slapped across the face.

Hard.

"You will never know...never."

With one last steely glare, Sakura rode off.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12- OPERATION STALKING

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because we're not good enough friends and tried our best to bring back Sakura."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata...and the men are all currently tailing the pinkette's white van, with their own of course.

Courtesy of the Hyuuga's fortune.

"Where is Sakura going anyway?"

As if to answer, they all noticed the large emblem of the Haruno's huge building.

"Asked and answered."

And Kiba received the painful end of Tenten's punch. "Jerk!"

"I was just teling the truth!" He looked over the stoic Hyuuga. "Oi Neji! Your girlfriend's having her period again!"

Another punch. "Excuse me, f.y.i, we are not together, I am not remotely interested at that bastard, and you say one more word about my you-know-what and you'll find tattoo of yours scraped off with my nails."

The brunette never noticed the stiffening and scowling of Neji.

"Will you two shut up! What are you guys, ten year olds?"

"Speak for yourself dobe."

"At least, I grew up! You never stopped being a teme, teme!"

"Whatever."

At that moment, their car pulled into an abrupt stop which resulted for Sasuke (next to the driver's seat) to bumo his forehead against the windshield, Naruto to go over between the driver and Sasuke, Ino and Hinata to fell down their seats, Shikamaru to actually wake up and plant his face against the window, and Kiba to push himself against Tenten who fell against Neji.

"What the hell Sai?!"

The raven haired man stared at them indifferently and pointed at the gates currently blocked with guards.

"What do we tell them?"

"We don't go inside idiot. We wait until Sakura comes out and that's when we follow her again."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh, idiot."

"Should've known."

"Sakura-chan has a lot of energy."

They had to duck to avoid a flying glass of vodka and a bottl of champagne thrown across the room.

"What kind of sick party this is?"

Expectedly, after Sakura's work, she went straight to school...then club. And now they're here tryinng to find where the pinkette is.

"You go Saku!"

Looking to the source of voice, they saw the eldest of the Sabaku children, Temari, with her short spiky blonde hair, and mini dress.

And of course, Haruno Sakura, traded her labgown for a black plunging dress and red stilletos. Holding a glass on one hand and grabbing the head of a raven haired man with the other.

"Is that...Matsumoto Tadase?!"

"Oh kami.."

Oblivious to her newly arrived friends, Sakura continued making out with the man when someone grabbed her by the arm and smashed her lips against his.

"My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"OMFG! Sabaku no Gaara!"

Sakura chuckled against the redhead's lips and grinded her hips sensually against Gaara's crotch.

Just as suddenly, they found themselves staring at the figure of Sakura getting up the stage and taking off her shoes. As the crowd grows wild at the hot chick currently performing a lapdance with Temari, the people who call themselves Haruno Sakura's friends finding it hard to believe what they're seeing.

A nerve popped at Tenten's forehead.

Sakura tossed her long hair behind and pulled Gaara and that Matsumoto guy up and danced like there's no tommorrow.

Ino took a long deep breath.

Gaara grabbed Sakura by the hips and pulled her against him.

A scowl formed prominently at Hinata's face.

Another man got up the stage and wrenched the pinkette away from Gaara and proceeded on sucking her neck right then and there.

That was the last straw.

Kankorou was having too much fun with this little pinky when a tall shadow loomed over his. He stopped for a moment to give the guy a piece of his mind when a fist went straight to his jaw.

Knock-out.

Emerald eyes widened. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?!"

She didn't even had the time to contemplate for she was dragged quickly from the dark place and into the parking lot.

"Release me Sasuke! Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Sakura had to run in order to keep up with the Uchiha's fast pace. She couldn't see his face but he was pretty sure that he's angry...with the invisible red film that seem to emate from the man's figure.

One minute she's staring at Sasuke's back, the next her eyes met his furious onyx orbs.

"What are you doing?!"

"What ami I doing?" He echoed disbelievingly. "What am I doing?! I should be the one asking you that Sakura! What the hell are YOU doing! Are you that desperate for attention to go that far? And here I thought the others were just exaggerating."

"How would you know!" The pinkette shrieked. "And so what is it to you if I have a little fun?! Huh?! The last time I checked, you were the one who left me!"

Sasuke ran his fingers on his bangs infuriatingly. "You call this fun?! THIS?! Are you fucking kidding with me?! Before, one dirty look from a guy and you punch the hell out of them, now, you won't even stop them even if they touch you right in front of us. What happened Sakura? Tell me!"

"..."

"Itachi's dead! You hear me? He's dead! And he's never coming back just to get you out of that hole you dug yourself."

He wanted to stop himself. The minute his words left his lips, he knew he was breaking her. He never wanted to say it.

"And what is it that you wanted me to do...?"

All signs of anger finally leaving her. Sakura's shoulders started trembling, her small body shivering at cold night air, her bare feet bleeding from different cuts from the run.

But what got Sasuke's attention were her eyes. It's not that he didn't noticed it, he just doesn't want to believe it. All the light gone, the warmth hidden behind a thick layer of sadness and betrayal.

And he knew to whom the last emotion is for.

"I couldn't do it. To sit around and cry all day. Life doesn't work that way Sasuke. You think I want this? To be the 'dirty slut' you're accusing me of? No! But when I do this...this horrible things, I see him. Itachi, he shows himself to me during times of danger. And you know what? I don't care, if this is what it takes for me to see him, so be it. I loved your brother so much and you know that...and you have to go and break my heart all over again."

Obsidian eyes narrowed guiltily.

"I hope you remember _that _night Sasuke-kun."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13- HEART

"Do you?"

Apple eyes glistening with tears while staring at the hunched figure of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yes."

"Then let me ask you now. Why Sasuke? Why did you have to leave without saying anything? Why did you have to leave right after that night?"

"..."

"Why Sasuke?"

_"You're having too much to drink, Sakura."_

_"Nooooooooo! I want to stay Itachi!"_

_"Aniki's dead Sakura."_

_"No no no no no no! You know I'm drinking to forget you jerk! Another bottle!"_

_As the pinkette is beginning to chug the beer, a firm hand stopped her._

_"You know what caused ani's death. Stop it."_

_And he carried her upstairs into his room. (this was two days after Itachi's death.)_

_"Saasuuke-kuun, where's Mikooooto-baa-saaan?"_

_"Mother and father are away to for an emergency board meeting, you know those geezers can't even wait one week and now on otou-sama's ass for the vacant seat."_

_"I waaant to sleeeeep."_

_"Shut up drunkard, you're slurring."_

"Do you want to deliver some kind of message Sasuke?"

"No...I...I want..."

_"You're so heavy..."_

_The pink haired woman giggled. "Oh really? So that muscles are just for display?"_

_Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Shut up."_

_The Uchiha began to stand up when a hand clutched the bottom of his shirt._

_"Don't leave." Sakura said with all signs of alcohol gone. "Please don't leave."_

_And something snapped._

_Sasuke turned around and pinned her arms on the bed. "I won't." And kissed her fully on the lips._

_He shouldn't be doing this. This is so wrong, for him to be in this situation just two days after his brother's death. But he was beyond caring and proceeded on unbuttoning Sakura's shirt and nibbling her neck._

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_He stopped attacking her neck for a moment to look at the woman underneath him._

_"This is so wrong Sakura."_

_"No. I always wanted my first to be you."_

_"You're just drunk, you don't want me, you want my brother."_

_She placed her hands on the young Uchiha's cheeks and began pullng him close. "Do I look like I don't know what I'm talking about?"_

_"I love you. I will never leave you."_

_She looked up his onyx eyes._

_"Liar..."_

_But they were back into each other's lips again._

_"I love you so much, Sakura."_

"You told me that night that you love me, right before I gave you everything that I have. My body, my soul...and then you just left in the morning."  
Her fists clenched involuntarily, and before she knew it, her voice was rising into a yell.

"That was the second time Uchiha! And you expect me to wait for you forever?!"

"I did things, I know that. Aniki died, I understand that. But this isn't the only way Sakura! You have your friends! Do you know how worried we all are? This isn't you, goddamnit!"

The pinkette let out a brief bitter laugh. "And who are you to tell me of who am I? Do you want the old Sakura back? The one whom everyone lauhgs at? I'm sorry to dissappoint you Sasuke, but she's never. Coming. Back!"

Something red flashed before the Uchiha's coal eyes before he pulled Sakura into a deep kiss.

"What-mmmph!"

He pulled away to breathe.

"I will make you remember again Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened before she was engulfed into his arms and received another of his needing kisses.

"Don't fight me Sakura. Don't."

_I don't want to..._

It all lasted in ten seconds.

Maybe she knows herself that everything she's doing is wrong.

That all of this has to stop before she loses herself.

Her friends.

Sasuke.

She locked her arms on Sasuke's neck and returned the kiss with all the pent up emotions she has kept bottled up.

And all thatt alcohol has to act up.

The last thing the pinkette saw is Sasuke's smile.

"I love you."

The smell of pancakes woke her up.

"Wha-?"

"You're awake."

Confused emerald orbs looked up at Sasuke.

"I-I'm here...at your house...?"

"Of course. Where else would you be?"

Sakura felt the gush of cold air that hit her bare legs and looked down and gasped. The pinkette was now sporting a way too big navy blue shirt with the all too familiar Uchiha crest spalshed at the back.

"Don't get cute with me. We both know I'm not supposed to be here!"

"So you prefer to be left at the parking lot on your own? Or maybe I should've delivered you to Shizuka-baa-san at that state?"

"You talk like I'm some sort of a pakcage."

"Fine fine, you did the right thing. I will be forever in your huge debt and my heart is filled with immense gratitude for you."

Sasuke managed to crack a small smile.

At least things are starting to go back to normal.

Juuuust a bit.

"You should eat. Pancakes?"

Sakura glanced at the tray of food by the bedside table and stood up.

And just fell back down again.

"My head...ouch. Maybe an aspirin first?"

"Right beside the plate, genius."

She glared at the Uchiha's amused onyx orbs.

"My head is spinning at the moment, you ass."

"I'm not the one who practically drank a whole bottle of champagne last night."

That stopped her.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Unable to look at his eyes, Sakura just gazed at the beige carpet and found herself resorting to her old habit of twiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?"

"...I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

She looked at him irritably. "I'm sorry!" She sighed. "I know you're right. I know that I'm not this, I'm not this kind of girl. Do you know how hard it was to keep my fists off Gaara?"

Sakura picked up the tablet and took it. After a few seconds ofseemingly feeling the effect, she rose up from the bed and stopped just in front of Sasuke.

"Itachi was a huge part of my life...then he was gone, just like that. Letting him go was one of the hardest things I had to do, but maybe, maybe I am ready now. I'm sorry Sasuke."

"..."

"Will you please say something."

"Depends. What is it that you want me to say?"

"What you feel."

"I'm so disappointed."

Sigh.

"But?"

"There are no buts Sakura. I'm not blaming you for being depressed, but it was your choice to make. And you chose wrong."

"And I'm sorry for it."

Sasuke stared at the bent head of Sakura, her long hair covering her face.

"I know. I am too. For those times. For leaving you when you needed me the most."

"..."

"Sakura."

She still didn't look up. Sasuke stepped closer to the pinkette and clasped a fistful of hair. He brought it to his nose and inhaled the heavenly familiar smell.

Blush.

"W-what are you doing?"

Sakura recognized a shadow from the corner of her eyes and tried turning her head.

Too late.

She found her chin lifting up and staring right into the bottomless pools of black.

"I'm sorry."

And she was being hugged, the material of Sasuke's shirt touching and tickling her nose.

"Wha-what is this? What are we now, Sasuke?"

She was here. He's been waiting for a long time, and looking at Sakura now, he couldn't control the sudden constricting of emotions from his heart at the sight of her lovely face. He likes this he realize, when she stands in fron of him wearong only his shirt in his room, in his life.

His face was inching until their noses bumped.

"I hope you remember what I said last night before you slept on me."

_I love you._

And for the first time after a long long time, Sakura cracked a genuine dazzling smile.

"I don't. Maybe you could repeat it one more time?"

"I love you."

And just then that Haruno Sakura realized, she never really stopped loving Uchiha Sasuke.

Her bestfriend.


End file.
